The invention relates to a covering arrangement for a folding-top compartment which is arranged in the rear region of a vehicle.
This application claims the priority of German Patent Document No. 196 13 917.1 filed in Germany on Apr. 6, 1996 the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
A covering arrangement of the type generally described above is disclosed in German Patent Application P 44 46 483.5, which was not published before the priority date. In this case, the panel covering comprises three elongate panels which extend in the width direction of the vehicle, the panels being arranged one behind the other in their covering position and together covering over the front region of the frame opening of the folding-top compartment. Since the rear side of the panel covering is curved in a manner corresponding to the rear-wall termination of the folding top, it can be used as a parcel shelf once the folding cover has been closed. In order that, once the folding cover has been lowered, the panel covering is suitable, not only as a parcel shelf, but also for covering the front region of the frame opening as far as the front border side of the closed folding-top-compartment cover, the panel covering is arranged such that it can be displaced in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and it is adapted to the larger frame-opening length which is to be covered. Once the folding cover has been closed, the panel covering is displaced forward, in which case its front region covers over a bodywork crossmember which bounds the folding-top compartment at the front. For this purpose, there has to be a displacement clearance for the panel covering above the crossmember. This considerably restricts the freedom for designing the crossmember. For example, it is no longer readily possible to provide the crossmember on its upper side with a rigid panel which projects beyond the covering plane of the panel covering.
An object of the invention is to further develop a covering arrangement of the type generally described above to the extent that it is possible to avoid adversely affecting the freedom for designing the crossmember at the front of the frame opening of the folding-top compartment.
This and other objects have been achieved according to the present invention by providing a covering arrangement for a folding-top compartment which is arranged in a rear region of a vehicle to receive a pivotable folding top having a solid, bottom rear-wall termination, a pivotable folding-top-compartment cover covering a frame opening behind the rear-wall termination of the closed folding top, comprising: a displaceable panel covering which covers at least a portion of the frame opening of the folding-top compartment in front of the rear-wall termination of the closed folding top, the panel covering including at least a rear panel and a front panel, the rear panel being displaceable forward into an out-of-the-way position such that the folding top can be pivoted through the frame opening into a storage position, and the rear panel being movable rearward after the folding top is in the storage position into a covering position in which the rear panel adjoins a front border side of the folding-top-compartment cover, the front and rear panels being movable relative to each other, the front panel having a cross-sectional length which is adapted to a path along which the rear panel is displaced between the out-of-the-way position and the covering position, the front panel being displaceable between a covering position and a not-in-use position, whereupon the rear panel is displaced forward and serves as a correspondingly shortened panel covering.
This and other objects have also been achieved according to the present invention by providing a covering arrangement for a folding-top compartment of a cabriolet, comprising: a rear folding-top roof part mounted pivotably about a main spindle of a lateral bearing bracket; a front folding-top roof part rotatably coupled to the rear folding-top roof part; a main link having a first end rotatably coupled to the front folding-top roof part and having a second end rotatably coupled to a first arm of a two-armed guide lever, the two-armed guide lever being mounted rotatably as a rocker about a fixed spindle; a first end of a connecting rod being rotatably coupled to a second arm of the two-armed guide lever, a second end of the connecting rod being rotatably coupled to a bottom lever arm of the rear folding-top roof part; and a front panel and a rear panel, the rear panel being coupled to a first carrying plate, the first carrying plate including a lever arm which is rotatably coupled to a first end of an intermediate lever, the intermediate lever being mounted rotatably as a rocker about a stationary hinge joint, a second end of the intermediate lever being rotatably coupled to the first end of a link, the second end of the link being coupled to the two-armed guide lever at a distance from the fixed spindle and between the first and second arms, the front panel being coupled to a second carrying plate, the second carrying plate including a lever arm which is rotatably coupled to the first carrying plate via a hinge joint.
By virtue of the covering arrangement according to the invention, it is no longer necessary to have a displacement clearance for the variable panel covering above the crossmember. Since the front panel is not required for covering tasks once the folding top has been closed, it may, in the simplest case, be designed to be removable, as a result of which it can be stowed completely separately.
In order to be able to displace the front panel quickly and without difficulty between its use position and its not-in-use position, the panel can be swung down into the folding-top compartment and swung out thereof.
In order that the rear panel can only be displaced forward once the front panel has already been swung down, provision is made for the front panel to be articulated on the rear panel.
The movement of the panels of the panel covering is preferably controlled via bar-type mechanisms, which are arranged on either side of the panel covering and are of mirror-inverted construction, in order to ensure the desired sequence of movements. The lateral fittings of the panels may also be used as bar elements here.
Advantageously, the bar-type mechanisms comprise exclusively rotary joints, thus permitting a low-maintenance and low-noise configuration of the mechanisms.
In order for it not to be necessary to provide any additional drive for the panel covering, bar-type mechanisms are preferably coupled in terms of movement to the folding-top framework.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the invention.